


Figments [PODFIC]

by johnlockypodfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics/pseuds/johnlockypodfics
Summary: What if Sherlock had returned after The Fall six months earlier?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Figments [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Figments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211894) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



[JohnlockyPodfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) · [Figments](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/figments)


End file.
